


На другой стороне

by Amarillis_L



Category: Gintama
Genre: Action, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_L/pseuds/Amarillis_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вот уже несколько недель в Эдо хозяйничает новая террористическая группировка. Ямазаки внедряется в банду, чтобы предотвратить будущие трагедии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На другой стороне

Ямазаки подпер коленом большой бумажный пакет из супермаркета, набитый растворимой лапшой и маленькими бутылками с минералкой, бросил монетку в прорезь телефона-автомата и набрал номер. Хиджиката ответил почти сразу, как только в трубке раздались гудки.  
— Хиджиката-сан, завтра в двух районах будут погромы, — быстро заговорил Ямазаки, по привычке прикрывая трубку ладонью. — Количество участников не знаю, мою группу направляют всю. Шестнадцать человек. Но должно быть больше. Точного времени тоже нет. Я узнаю его только перед выходом. Предполагаю, начнется ближе к вечеру.  
— Хорошо, — отозвался Хиджиката. Ямазаки слышал, как тот выдохнул. Должно быть, снова курил. — Еще что-то?  
— Да, — Ямазаки непроизвольно кивнул, словно замком был перед ним. — Они снова готовят взрыв в то же самое время, что и погромы, но я пока не выяснил где.  
— Ямазаки, — сказал Хиджиката, — Мне нужно точное место.  
Этот был не приказ и даже не распоряжение. Это была просьба.  
Ямазаки прислонился лбом к мутному стеклу телефонной будки. Мимо по улице шли люди: в одиночку, парами, небольшими компаниями, возвращаясь с работы или направляясь в гости. Человеческий поток постепенно набирал силу, медленно двигаясь между сжимавшими его деревянными домами.  
Несколько месяцев назад в городе появилась еще одна группа, устраивающая теракты. Они прикрывались националистическими лозунгами, но даже самый последний забулдыга не поверил бы, что они на самом деле имеют отношение к Джои или чему-то похожему. Целью они выбрали обычных жителей города, не аманто. Планирование, организация — все было почти идеально. Много жертв и никаких следов. Провокации, пожары в разных частях города, и один самый сильный удар там, где никто не ждет. Шинсенгуми ничего не могли поделать. Те, кто участвовал в беспорядках, не знали о том, откуда приходят приказы и кто их отдает. Ямазаки сумел попасть в одну из боевых групп, но до сих пор не смог выйти на того, кто планирует и проводит теракты.  
— Хиджиката-сан, — немного помолчав, продолжил Ямазаки. — Есть еще кое-что. Не совсем по этому делу, но вам лучше знать. К нам пришел человек, с которым я в прошлом году пересекался, когда мы накрыли тех фальшивомонетчиков. Не думаю, конечно, что он меня узнал.  
— Ямазаки, сворачивайся, — напряженным голосом велел Хиджиката, но Ямазаки почувствовал секундное колебание.  
Сворачиваться значило, что он провалил задание. Это значило, что через двое суток снова будет не меньше сотни жертв. Ямазаки зажмурился, вспоминая покореженные вагоны сошедшего с рельсов пригородного поезда. Он пришел на место крушения на следующий день. Участок вдоль рельсов был оцеплен, за ограждения его не пустили. Мертвых людей все еще доставали из смятого металла. Ямазаки видел синюю форму Шинсенгуми, охраняющих место аварии и помогавших выносить тела. Если он и в этот раз окажется бесполезен, отвечать за его промах перед сегуном будет Кондо-сан. Позор ляжет на всех Шинсенгуми. Ямазаки боялся, что само их существование будет под угрозой. Зачем они нужны, если не могут никого защитить?  
Бумажный пакет сполз по стене и упал рядом с Ямазаки, разноцветные брикеты с лапшой рассыпались по полу. В трубке послышались щелчки. Заканчивалось время разговора.  
— Хиджиката-сан, — Ямазаки сильнее стиснул пальцы на гладком пластике. — У нас нет времени. Пожалуйста, разрешите мне продолжить выполнять задание.  
— Возвращайся, — отрезал Хиджиката. Когда замком говорил таким тоном, находилось мало желающих спорить с ним. И обычно Ямазаки не входил в чисто смельчаков.  
— Я должен закончить это дело. Понимаете, должен.  
Хиджиката молчал, и Ямазаки начал опасаться, что их разъединят раньше, чем он услышит ответ.  
— Жду сообщения, — наконец сказал Хиджиката и положил трубку.  
Ямазаки какое-то время слушал короткие гудки, потом собрал выпавшие продукты и вышел из будки. Неподалеку от склада, который облюбовали себе террористы, ему встретился Накимура, один из главных бойцов в группе. Он стоял посередине улицы, высматривая Ямазаки поверх голов прохожих. Люди опасливо обходили его с обеих сторон. Ямазаки невольно замедлил шаг. Чутье подсказывало ему, что самое время делать ноги. Никто его не осудит. В конце концов, Хиджиката велел ему возвращаться, а от мертвого шпиона меньше толка, чем от живого.  
Ямазаки покрепче обхватил расползающийся в руках пакет и продолжил путь. Наконец его заметили.  
— Чего-то ты долго, — нахмурился Накимура, глядя на него сверху вниз. Он вытащил бутылку с минералкой из пакета и открутил крышечку. — Босс хочет тебя видеть. Пошли.  
Ямазаки похолодел, но поплелся за ним следом. Главный в их группе был человеком замкнутым и редко общался с рядовыми членами, оставляя их на своих заместителей. С новичками вроде Ямазаки он не стал бы просто так говорить.  
— Очередь была в супермаркете. Одна касса сломалась, пришлось ждать, — не моргнув глазом, соврал Ямазаки в спину Накимуре. — А зачем босс хочет меня видеть?  
Накимура оглянулся через плечо. У него был тяжелый, мутный взгляд, от которого по спине у Ямазаки побежали мурашки. Он только казался туповатым качком, но мозгами работал не хуже, чем мечом.  
— Спросить кое-чего хочет, — улыбнулся Накимура. Ноги у Ямазаки стали ватными.  
— Чего спросить? — он даже не скрывал нервозности. Любой из их группы заволновался бы, пошли босс за ним Накимуру. — Чего я сделал? — ныл Ямазаки, постепенно беря себя в руки. — Чеки я взял, подумаешь, задержался немного.  
— Заткнись, — рявкнул Накимура, и Ямазаки притих. Он готовился к такому повороту, но в реальности было гораздо страшнее, чем в голове.  
Заброшенный склад находился на краю квартала. Главные ворота и окна были заколочены, и казалось, что место пустует. Они обошли здание и вышли к черному ходу. Накимура забрал у Ямазаки пакет с продуктами, сунул кому-то, вынырнувшему из полутьмы.  
Ямазаки огляделся по сторонам. Все было как обычно: кто-то спал у стены, завернувшись в одеяло, кто-то рядом играл в кости, в дальнем конце помещения отрабатывали удары. Огава, их счетовод, помахал рукой, приветствуя. Его не было пару дней. Иногда он отлучался, но никто не знал куда. Ямазаки подозревал, что именно Огава держит связь с лидерами организации. До того, как его осенила эта идея, он впустую потратил драгоценное времени, пытаясь отследить встречи босса, но ничего не обнаружил.  
Комната босса находилась на втором этаже под самой крышей. Наверх вела узкая железная лестница с помятыми перилами. Следом за Ямазаки шел Накимура, и ступени дрожали от его тяжелых шагов.  
Дверь была приоткрыта, и едва они ступили на верхнюю площадку, она полностью распахнулась. Ямазаки почувствовал толчок в спину и влетел в комнату, споткнувшись о порог.  
Посередине на низком табурете сидел Фудзивара Изао, лидер группы. Это был пожилой самурай с жестким, морщинистым лицом и колючим, злым взглядом. Левую половину лица пересекал уродливый шрам. Ямазаки был уверен, что и он, и Накимура участвовали еще в войне с аманто. В отличие от большинства в группе, они не были похожи на обычных бандитов. И дисциплину они держали почти военную.  
Рядом с Фудзиварой стоял невысокий, тощий человек с невыразительной внешностью. Он переводил взгляд с Ямазаки на Фудзивару и обратно, тер шею и дергал уголком губ, словно не мог решить, улыбаться ему или нет. Ямазаки знал, что встретит его здесь. Но неуверенность во взгляде и в позе заставила воспрять духом. Такой человек, как Фудзивара, тоже не мог не заметить его сомнений.  
— Он? — казалось, тихий, хрипловатый голос пробирал до костей.  
— Босс? — протянул Ямазаки, удивленно приподняв брови. — Босс, я что-то сделал не так?  
Фудзивара промолчал, а человек рядом с ним старательно закивал головой. Ямазаки пришлось напрячь память, чтобы вспомнить, как его зовут. Канэко. Имени он не знал. Тот был совсем мелкой сошкой без какого-то определенного занятия в банде фальшивомонетчиков.  
— Говорят, ты из Шинсенгуми, — сказал Фудзивара, положив ладонь на рукоять меча. Ямазаки очень хотелось обернуться, чтобы увидеть, что делает сейчас Накимура, но этого делать было нельзя.  
— Что?! — воскликнул он. — Нет! Вранье!  
Он бухнулся на колени, стукнувшись лбом о пол.  
— Фудзивара-сан, неправда, я не из Шинсенгуми, поверьте мне. Я бы никогда!  
— Фудзивара-сан, я его собственными глазами с ними видел, — тут же встрял Канэко.  
Ямазаки вскочил на ноги, бросился к нему и схватил за грудки, тряхнул так, что у того зубы клацнули. Он был готов к такому повороту событий и знал, что будет делать. Ни Фудзивара, ни Накимура не стали мешать ему.  
— Ах ты, скотина, значит, так, значит, вот так? — Ямазаки продолжал трясти ошалевшего Канэко и не давал ему вставить ни слова. — Значит, ты решил меня подставить, да?! Я знал, что ты мразь и трус, но чтобы настолько?  
Ямазаки оттолкнул Канэко, и тот полетел на пол. Повернулся, чтобы видеть сразу и Фудзивару, и Накимуру.  
— Он знает меня не по Шинсенгуми, а по банде Тао. Слышали о такой? Их накрыли. Жадными были слишком. Я работал на них, с клиентами общался. — Ямазаки и не пытался отрицать знакомство с Канэко. Что Фудзивара, что Накимура почувствовали бы слишком явную ложь. К тому же, знакомство даже было Ямазаки на руку. — Он тоже там был, его гоняли по мелочи. А я стал своим. Мне работу хорошую давали, и деньги хорошие были. Этот ныл, что я его подсидел, что это он должен быть на моем месте. Теперь он мне мстит. Нашел, как от меня избавиться!  
Он уже сам верил в то, что говорил. Фудзивара слушал его, кивая иногда, а Накимура хранил непроницаемое выражение лица. Нужно было найти аргументы для него.  
— Если бы я был из Шинсенгуми, я бы участвовал бы в делах? Накимура-сан, вы же видели меня в работе? Почему все еще сомневаетесь?  
Ямазаки тяжело дышал, как после долгого бега. Спина взмокла от напряжения, а ладони холодели. Если он показался недостаточно искренним, его убьют.  
— Нет, нет! — в ужасе воскликнул Канэко, поднимаясь на ноги. Было видно, что его трясет от страха. — Он врет, он из Шинсенгуми…  
Ямазаки опустился на колени и склонил голову. Человек, с достоинством принимающий свою судьбу, должен был вызвать больше уважения у двух старых бойцов, чем трусливый подонок.  
— Если вы больше не доверяете мне, Фудзивара-сан, то убейте меня.  
На короткое мгновение в комнате воцарилась тишина. Ямазаки слышал только свое бешено стучащее сердце. Казалось, время замедлилось, и те секунды, пока Фудзивара принимал решения, растянулись на целую вечность. Табуретка жалобно скрипнула, когда он поднялся. С легким шуршанием лезвие катаны вышло из ножен.  
Ямазаки зажмурился. «Хиджиката-сан, простите, я подвел вас».  
Он почувствовал резкое движение воздуха рядом с лицом, раздался короткий удивленный вскрик, тело Канэко рухнуло на пол рядом с Ямазаки. И он понял, что на этот раз выиграл.  
— Я верю тебе, — сказал Фудзивара. Кровь с лезвия капала прямо ему под ноги. — Смотри, не подведи меня.  
— Никогда, — выдохнул Ямазаки, с трудом поднимаясь с пола.

Накимура догнал его на лестнице, когда он нетвердым шагом спускался вниз.  
— Молодец, хорошо держался, — похлопал он Ямазаки по плечу. Рука у него была тяжелая. Накимура чувствительно сжал пальцы.  
Ямазаки в ответ пробормотал нечто невнятное.  
— Ты не обидишься, если я попрошу тебя отдать мне свой телефон? — Накимура протянул руку.  
Ямазаки помотал головой, вытащил телефон и положил в подставленную ладонь.  
— Конечно, нет, Накимура-сан, вы можете его проверить, я никому не звонил.  
— Вот и хорошо, — кивнул он. — Вот и не звони пока никому. Мы тебе доверяем, но нас ждет серьезное дело. Мы не можем рисковать. Кстати, начало в пять, ребят я уже предупредил.  
— Я все понял, Накимура-сан, — Ямазаки хорошо умел понимать намеки. И избежав одной проблемы, он встретился с другой.  
Ямазаки отметил, что точное время начала операции стало известно после возвращения Огавы. Теперь все сомнения исчезли: счетовод связан с лидерами организации. Когда Ямазаки спустился вниз, никто не обратил на него внимания. Похоже, никто не знал, что его в чем-то подозревали. Накимура отослал двоих наверх, чтобы они унесли тело, а Ямазаки пошел искать того, кто забрал у него пакет из супермаркета. Там были чеки, а чеки были поводом завести разговор с Огавой. Их счетовод с маниакальной точностью записывал все расходы.  
Пакет нашелся там, откуда тянуло пряным, соленым запахом растворимой лапши. В углу, где на деревянных ящиках была устроена кухня, образовалась небольшая очередь. Ямазаки пытался вспомнить, где оставил собственную миску. Сато, молодой самурай, не так давно с отцовским мечом приехавший из деревни, чтобы защищать страну от аманто, разливал кипяток в подставленные миски. Ямазаки жалел, что парень связался с такой компанией. Он скорее ожидал бы увидеть его среди Джои, тем более, его отец воевал за них. Может быть, дело решило знакомство с Фудзиварой.  
— Семпай, будете обедать? — вопрос вывел Ямазаки из задумчивости. Сато протягивал ему свою миску, до краев наполненную бульоном.  
— Нет, спасибо, — помотал головой Ямазаки. — Я тут чеки ищу, а то меня Огава повесит за них.  
Сато поставил миску на ящик и полез в кучу разорванных упаковок на полу. Почти сразу он выловил оттуда длинную распечатку. И уставился за плечо Ямазаки — как раз в этот момент по лестнице спускали тело Канэко. Остальные тоже обернулись.  
— А что случилось? — спросил Сато. Все взгляды устремились на Ямазаки, который только что был в комнате босса. Он пожал плечами. Он чувствовал, что не стоило рассказывать остальным о произошедшем между ним и Канэко, тем более, Накимура дал ясно понять, что он ему не доверяет.  
Через минуту все вернулись к своим делам. Канэко не успел стать своим, и никому особенно не было дела до него и до его смерти. Ямазаки слышал, как кто-то делит пачку хлебных палочек и брикеты с грибной лапшой, которые Канэко заказывал себе на обед.  
Во рту стало горько. Ямазаки торопливо подошел к Огаве, листающему толстую записную книгу, и протянул ему чек.  
Эта книга была предметом вожделения Ямазаки на протяжении нескольких недель. Огава почти не выпускал ее из рук, но ему удалось несколько раз украдкой заглянуть в нее. Там были бесконечные ряды покупок и цифр. Суммы получались гораздо больше, чем тратила их группа. Ямазаки считал, что Огава ведет бухгалтерию всей организации.  
— Спасибо, — кивнул Огава. Он устроился поудобнее, достал карандаш, пролистал несколько страниц и списал общую сумму за еду.  
Ямазаки присел рядом, старясь заглянуть в книгу, но так, чтобы не привлекать особого внимания. Он говорил Огаве, что плохо читает, и тот без особой опаски теперь работал при нем. Книга лежит неудобно, почерк был мелкий, неровный. Еще Огава любил сокращать слова.  
Они немного поговорили о мелочах. Ямазаки с тоской проследил, как Огава закрыл книгу и убрал за пазуху.  
— Слушай, Огава, — сказал он, изучая потолочные балки. — У нас тут места стало больше, можно я перетащу свой футон поближе к тебе на место Канэко? Танака храпит так, что сил нет.  
— Хорошо, я не против, — пожал плечами Огава.  
Вечером, когда Ямазаки перебирался со своими вещами, к нему подошел Накимура, подхватил футон, помогая перенести. Весь остаток дня Ямазаки чувствовал на себе его внимательный взгляд. Под таким взглядом сложно было вести себя естественно, даже не будь он ни в чем замешан.  
— С чего это ты решил поменять место? — поинтересовался он, когда Ямазаки принялся раскатывать одеяло.  
— Накимура-сан, — не выдержал он. — Я не знаю уже как сесть или встать, чтобы вы меня ни в чем не подозревали. Разве что лечь и не шевелиться.  
Накимура усмехнулся и похлопал его по плечу, на котором несколько часов назад оставил яркие синяки.  
— Не обижайся, я же не со зла. Но больно ты мутный парень.  
А потом Накимура притащил свой футон к футону Ямазаки, и тот чуть не взвыл от отчаяния. Огава ночью хранил книгу под подушкой. Ему несколько раз удавалось вытащить ее и пролистать. Так он примерно выяснил, из каких частей состоит записная книга, разобрался в плохом почерке и нашел записи о покупке билетов на пригородные поезда, в том числе на тот самый рейс, который потерпел крушение месяц назад. Запись была сделана за три недели до аварии. Было ли это случайностью, или на самом деле кто-то проверял маршрут, Ямазаки не знал. И вот теперь под боком с Накимурой мог и совсем не узнать.  
На ночь свет на складе не зажигали, чтобы со стороны не было заметно. Если кто-то читал, то делал это с карманным фонариком. Так что по вечерам было заняться особо нечем и все укладывались спать.  
Ямазаки смотрел в полную темноту. Если бы он закрыл глаза, ничего бы не изменилось. Только в стороне, где были главные ворота, пробивались тусклые лучи. На улице и то было светлее. Рядом слышалось тихое, ровно дыхание Огавы и более тяжелое Накимуры. Ямазаки думал о том, что если тот застанет его с книгой расходов организации, то убьет без промедления. Еще Ямазаки думал, что если меньше чем за сутки он не узнает место готовящегося взрыва или его организаторов, то не сможет больше смотреть в глаза никому из товарищей. И путь у него будет один.  
Решившись, Ямазаки перевернулся на бок, лицом к Огаве, вытащил припасенные заранее фонарик и толстый журнал с девушкой на обложке. Девушка, приспустив кимоно с плеча и обнажив грудь, призывно улыбалась будущему читателю. Ямазаки снял обложку и медленно высунул руку из-под одеяла. Так же плавно и медленно подцепил пальцами книгу Огавы и потянул на себя. Сунул на ее место журнал и забрался обратно. Тихо выдохнул и включил фонарик. Тут его чувствительно ударили в спину.  
— Эй, ты, чего возишься? — недовольно и, как показалось Ямазаки, подозрительно спросил Накимура.  
— Ничего, — туманно ответил он, придерживая одеяло одной рукой. Сердце бешено билось в груди, воздуха под одеялом с каждым вдохом становилось все меньше. Он вытер дрожащей рукой вспотевший лоб. Читать в присутствие Накимуры было чересчур опасно. Ямазаки поерзал, отодвигая от него подальше.  
— Ляг спокойно, — велел ему Накимура.  
Ямазаки прочистил горло и вынырнул из-под одеяла, сжимая в одной руке фонарик, в другой журнал. Встал на футоне и шагнул в проход.  
— Ты куда? — Накимура приподнялся на локтях. В темноте увидеть выражение его лица было невозможно, но Ямазаки хорошо представлял его сдвинутые к переносице брови, плотно сжатые губы.  
— Подрочить, — громким шепотом объявил Ямазаки, осветив фонариком обложку. — Со мной пойдете?  
Огава, завозился, проснувшись. И, судя по шуму, не он один. Накимура молчал.  
— Вали отсюда, — послышался чей-то недовольный шепот. Кто-то засмеялся.  
— Иди, — разрешил Накимура. Ямазаки послышалось, как он тяжело вздохнул прежде чем сказать. — Не задерживайся.  
— Как пойдет, — хмыкнул Ямазаки и так быстро, как это было возможно, направился в сторону закутка, служащего им ванной комнатой.  
Накимура не сильно рисковал, деваться Ямазаки было некуда. Окна были только в комнате у босса и зарешеченные высоко, под самым потолком, у двери сидел часовой, который наверняка получил распоряжение никого не выпускать. На крыше тоже. Стены и пол на складе были прочными, даром, что здание несколько лет простояло заброшенным.  
Ямазаки закрыл щеколду и сел на низкую лавочку. Несколько минут он неподвижно сидел, прислонившись к стене. Последние дни почти полностью вымотали его. В левом виске тупо заныло. Ямазаки поводил головой из стороны в сторону и открыл книгу Огавы.  
Ямазаки скользил глазами по строчкам, беззвучно шевеля губами. Расходы на еду, расходы на транспорт, одежду, лекарства и врачей. Не было ничего, что могло бы дать ему подсказку, навести на мысль, где искать дальше. Наконец он дошел до части с прочими расходами. Сюда Огава записывал все, что не попадало в другие разделы. Внимание Ямазаки привлекли входные билеты на концерты. Он с трудом мог себе представить самураев на выступлении популярных групп или Отоцу-чан. Огава записывал только названия исполнителей и цену, но не место. Билеты покупались по одному разу на каждое выступление в течение двух месяцев, еще до сошедшего с рельсов поезда.  
— Нашел! — Ямазаки не удержался от тихого вскрика. Пусть он за последнее время выпал из жизни города, и не имел понятия, где и какое завтра планируется выступление, но Хиджиката без него был способен свериться с программой концертов и картой. Ямазаки захлопнул книгу и вскочил на ноги, оглянулся по сторонам, посветив фонариком. Узкое помещение темным глухим тоннелем уходило вверх и заканчивалось металлическим листом крыши. Ямазаки тяжело опустился обратно на скамью и устало потер переносицу. На этом складе он был как в ловушке.  
Он вернулся обратно в полной темноте. Устраиваясь на своем месте, он подсунул книгу обратно Огаве. И тут его осенило. В ней не было расходов ни на взрывчатку, ни на ее составляющие за все время деятельности организации. Ямазаки едва не подпрыгнул на месте, уставился в темноту широко открытыми глазами. Какое-то время он лежал неподвижно, почти не дыша, пытаясь сообразить, что делать с новой информацией. Получалось, либо теракты устраивают не они, и тогда все совпадения могли быть случайными, а его выводы ошибочными. Либо взрывчатку они получают от кого-то еще, и тогда настоящие организаторы оставались в тени. Ямазаки укутался одеялом с головой. «Спокойно. Думай», — сказал он сам себе. Перед глазами снова поплыли бесконечные строчки, исписанные плохим почерком. И в записях не было не только упоминаний о взрывчатке, но и вообще об оружии, хотя мечи и даже огнестрельное оружие были новыми, высшего качества. Значит, организацию кто-то хорошо вооружил еще в самом начале и делает это до сих пор. Тот, кто не имел проблем ни с поставками оружия, ни с деньгами, ни с человечностью, чтобы иметь возможность устраивать бессмысленную кровавую бойню. Ямазаки вспомнились жесткое лицо Фудзивары и Сато, не пожелавший взять новый меч взамен старого отцовского.  
«Ну конечно», — мысленно простонал Ямазаки. — «Кихейтай. Кто же еще?»  
И бойня была не такой уж бессмысленной, если она приведет к роспуску Шинсенгуми.  
Ночью Ямазаки так и не сомкнул глаз, думая, как связаться с Хиджикатой.  
К тому моменту, когда нужно было вставать, он уже знал, что будет делать.  
Утром он поднялся с тяжелой головой, сел на футоне, обхватив ладонями виски, и смотрел, как Огава одевается и прячет драгоценную книгу на груди.  
— Не раскисай, — потрепал его по волосам Накимура, и Ямазаки вздрогнул от неожиданности. — Сегодня важный день.  
— Ага, — отозвался Ямазаки и потянулся. — Очень важный.  
Оказавшись в одном шаге от завершения задания, он чувствовал себя неожиданно спокойным и собранным. Ночью он все спланировал до мелочей, и если все пройдет успешно — а оно обязательно пройдет — Хиджиката успеет предотвратить теракт и остановить погромы.  
В углу Сато снова разливал кипяток в подставленные чашки. Ямазаки, выстояв свою очередь, забрал чай и пару булочек. В день предстоящей операции все вели себя иначе. Почти не слышалось смешков или плоских шуточек. Танака хмурился, уткнувшись носом в обод кружки. Сато пытался улыбаться невозмутимо как обычно, но уголки губ то и дело опускались. Все знали, что придется столкнуться с Шинсенгуми, а они были опасными противниками. Один Накимура, казалось, был полностью уверен в себе. Ямазаки даже не удивлялся странному блеску, появлявшемуся в его глазах в ожидании боя.  
Довольно скоро появился Фудзивара. Он спустился по лестнице, держа руку на мече. И без того редкие разговоры затихли полностью. Все, кто сидел, вскочили на ноги, а кто стоял, вытянулись, как на плацу.  
— Доброе утро, — тихо сказал Фудзивара, обращаясь к своим бойцам. Ямазаки неожиданно подумал, что у него не привычка говорить хриплым, едва слышным голосом, он просто не может говорить громче. Повреждены связки. — Я рад, что вы со мной, и каждый из вас готов отдать жизнь за наше дело. У некоторых из вас сегодня первый бой, — он остановил взгляд на Сато, на щеках которого тут же вспыхнули красные пятна. — Пусть он будет первым в череде ваших побед. И мы все вернемся обратно.  
Все слушали его, затаив дыхание. Хотя Фудзивара редко общался с кем-то, кроме Накимуры и Огавы, его бесконечно уважали в группе. Ямазаки отвел глаза, уставившись на бетонный пол.  
Фудзивара взял с собой трех человек и ушел в город. Это была первая из групп, выдвинувшихся на место.  
Как только босс вышел, они вернулись к прерванным делам. Ямазаки увидел, как Сато достал телефон. Должно быть, решил поговорить с кем-то из родных. По крайней мере, сам Ямазаки поступил бы именно так. Он залпом допил горячий чай, едва не поперхнувшись, и с пустой чашкой направился к Сато, жестом попросил подлить еще воды. Тот закивал, повесил трубку и бросил телефон на ящики, чтобы сходить за чайником. Ямазаки искоса оглядел помещение. Все были заняты своими делами. Накимуры тоже не было видно. Он накрыл телефон рукой и, сказав Сато, что сейчас подойдет, направился в сторону ванной. Номер Хиджикаты он знал наизусть и мог набрать даже с закрытыми глазами. Телефон Сато был новый, и кнопки хорошо прощупывались. Несколько секунд Ямазаки казалось, что никто не обратил на него внимания. Он поднял руку с телефоном к груди, чтобы его могли слышать, и прикрыл его ладонью.  
— Эй, что у тебя в руках! — раздался окрик Накимуры. Ямазаки вздрогнул, но не обернулся, немного ускорил шаг.  
— Хиджиката-сан, слушайте молча, — тихо, но очень четко сказал он, зная, что тот его слышит.  
— Заберите телефон! — рявкнул Накимура. К нему, без вопросов и рассуждений, тут же бросилось несколько человек. И только тогда Ямазаки побежал.  
— Концерт после пяти. Отцу-чан, если есть. Кихейтай, — это все, что он успел сказать.  
Ямазаки поднырнул под рукой Танаки, толкнул плечом подоспевшего Сато. Дверь ванной комнаты была приоткрыта, и он рыбкой нырнул внутрь, перекатился через плечо и уперся спиной в стену. Нескольких мгновений, пока Накимура вбегал следом за ним, ему хватило, чтобы удалить исходящий вызов и начать набрать номер Хиджикаты заново. Он даже не пытался защититься, когда Накимура ударил его ногой в лицо. Телефон выпал из разжавшихся пальцев.  
— Не успел, — услышал он голос Сато, отбившего исходящий звонок.  
— Ты… — прорычал Накимура, вздергивая его на ноги. Было странно видеть смесь злости и радости на его лице. Наверное, ему тоже было нелегко терзаться сомнениями по поводу Ямазаки последние сутки. Одной рукой он держал его за одежду, а второй схватил за волосы, приложил затылком о стену так, что в глазах потемнело. По шее потекла теплая, щекотная струйка крови.  
— Ты все-таки из Шинсенгуми, — выдохнул Накимура.  
Легкие переливы мелодии звонка сейчас показались совершенно неуместными. Экран телефона в руках Сато светился, отображая входящий вызов. Накимура протянул руку и, сжав пальцы на горле Ямазаки, ответил:  
— Да? Простите, я неправильно набрал номер.  
«Вот и все», — с каким-то облегчением подумал Ямазаки, глядя, как Накимура отдает телефон Сато. Дальнейшее зависело уже от Хиджикаты. Он сделал свою работу. Его швырнули на пол, и со всех сторон посыпались удары. Ямазаки закрыл голову руками, и никак не мог перестать улыбаться, пока темнота не поглотила его.  
Он пришел в себя оттого, что мышцы занемели от неподвижности. С трудом разлепил склеившиеся от крови ресницы. Левый глаз заплыл и ничего не видел. Правым Ямазаки кое-как разглядел собственные колени, кусок деревянного пола и солнечный квадрат на нем. Он поднял голову. Перед ним кто-то сидел. Приглядевшись, Ямазаки понял, что это Огава. Тот устроился на табуретке у стены и держал на коленях обнаженный меч.  
Ямазаки потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять, что он привязан к стулу в комнате Фудзивары. Все тело ощущалось как одна сплошная рана. Он вяло удивился, что его не забили до смерти. Сильнее всего болела голова, и хотелось пить. Он облизал распухшие губы.  
— Пришел в себя? — до этого момента голос Огавы казался Ямазаки приятным, сейчас каждое его слово отдавалось тупой болью в мозгу. — Значит, ты был шпионом.  
Почему-то Ямазаки почудилось в его словах сожаление. Он снова уронил голову на грудь.  
— Накимура-сан сказал, что должен ответить перед Фудзиварой-саном. Он доверял тебе, а ты его предал.  
Ямазаки хотел сказать, что ему тоже жаль, что Огава и все остальные преступники, но разбитые губы не слушались, а пережатое горло не издавало ни звука. Он закрыл глаза и провалился в темноту.  
Ямазаки несколько раз приходил в себя и опять терял сознание. Иногда ему казалось, что в комнату входит Хиджикта. Его мундир в пятнах крови и гари. Хиджиката говорил, что Ямазаки ошибся, и они не сумели никого спасти. Он не обвинял его на словах, но в темных глазах было разочарование и презрение. Ямазаки беззвучно плакал и просил простить его. Следом за Хиджикатой являлся Накимура. Он садился на место, где был Огава, и рассказывал, что все было подстроено, он знал, что Ямазаки шпион, и с его помощью заманил Шинсенгуми в ловушку. И теперь они все мертвы, а Ямазаки жив. Тогда Ямазаки рвался из веревок, чтобы вцепиться в горло Накимуре, но его возвращала в реальность оплеуха от Огавы. А потом все начиналось сначала. Солнечное пятно медленно двигалось по полу. Когда оно выцвело и стало почти невидимым, Хиджиката снова вошел в комнату. В сумерках Ямазаки не видел его лица, но сильное, размашистое движение, которым он убил Огаву, не мог не узнать.  
— Ямазаки, — сказал Хиджиката, и тот зажмурился, готовясь снова услышать о своем провале. — Эй, Ямазаки, — в этот раз замком был настойчивее, и пришлось открыть глаза. Хиджиката наклонился к нему и, взяв пальцами за подбородок, поднял его лицо. Теперь Ямазаки видел, что в его взгляде нет осуждения, в нем было другое выражение. Если бы Ямазаки не знал замкома так хорошо, он бы решил, что это тревога.  
— Сого, кажется, он меня не понимает, — задумчиво произнес Хиджиката, за его плечом показался Окита. И Ямазаки судорожно вздохнул, понимая, что все происходит в реальности.  
— Я сам вас с трудом понимаю, Хиджиката-сан, — отозвался Окита.  
— Хиджиката-сан… пожалуйста, — Ямазаки с трудом выговаривал слова. Но надеялся, что его поймут хотя бы по тону. Прямо сейчас в жизни не было ничего важнее, чем узнать, удалось ли Шинсенгуми предотвратить новый теракт. И что случилось с людьми Фудзивары.  
— Ты что-то сказал, Заки? — переспросил Хиджиката-сан, и Ямазаки застонал от бессилия.  
Веревки неожиданно перестали удерживать тело, и он начал заваливаться набок.  
— Хиджиката-сан, я подозреваю, что ему интересно, как прошла операция, — прозвучал над его головой голос Окиты. Чья-то рука удержала его от падения. — Но вы можете предположить, что он спрашивает, какая погода на улице.  
— Все хорошо, Заки, — сказал Хиджиката, взваливая его на плечо. — Взрыва не было, с беспорядками разобрались быстро, арестованных нет.  
Ямазаки выдохнул и бессильно обмяк на плече замкома. Взгляд медленно заволокла пелена, и Ямазаки сморгнул выступившие слезы. Он никак не мог разглядеть тело Огавы.


End file.
